THIRSTING for REVENGE
by Tiffanylyrin
Summary: Everything went wrong.What will Hinamori do ? Will Hitsugaya stop her to fight till the end?Pairing HitsuHina.pls.R&R!
1. FAREWELL

**THIRSTING for REVENGE **

**DISCLAIMER:_ I DONOT OWN BLEACH.WHAT I OWN IS ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY .if anything about this story u don't like it ,you always can send me a review about how to improve it .nn _**

**SUMMARY:_All things went wrong.What will Hinamori do when she wake up ?At the end who will die?_**

**_CHAPTER 1 –FAREWELL_**

"**Bed-wetter Momo ,you better woke up now .This maybe the last time I come and visit you.From today onward, me with Matsumoto,Renji,Ikkaku and Yumichika are on mission to catch Aizen back to soul society.Today midnight ,we are going to living world.You know that I had been waiting for a long time but you are not improving at all .Unohana-taichou said you are suffering the inner pain .Get well soon ,I want the old well Momo back.Bye,Bed-wetter Momo."With one last glance,the 10th taichou left the room .But little did he know the girl on the bed is slightly moving.A single tear is rolling down her cheek. **

**AT 10th taichou room**

"Emm..Taichou ,I see you had said goodbye to your Hinamori-chan already.Is everything right ?"ask the hyper Matsumoto."SHUT UP !did you finish all the paper I gave you?Today is the last day we stay at soul society,you know right?"shouted Hitsugaya."Nah,i know so I am very happy I can left all the paper at the back.Hahaha!"

After finished talking Matsumoto went out the office gracefully.

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**

Why I am so desperate ?What I will do after meet with Aizen?Will I kill him?He mentally knock himself.I will not spare him ,he had done all the damage to everyone.

"Hey ,Toushiro stop desperate if you didn't try you will not get any answer.Do not worry ,I will always help you."

That's is Hyourinmaru voice.he really is a good best friend he will always help me and give me advice."Thank,"whispered Hitsugaya.

**Matsumoto's P.O.V**

Since the Aizen stabbed Hinamori-chan incident happened Taichou had changed .he become more careful and quiet .He always visit Hinamori-chan when he is free.Sometimes also fall sleep at there .What's wrong with him.Nah I gotta find Kira.

"Hai ,Kira .Sorry to disturb ,can you do me a favour?"asked Matsumoto.

**Hinamori's P.O.V**

Someone help me .Is that Shiro-chan?Why this place so cold and dark?WHY THINGS HAD TO HAPPEN AT ME?I remember Aizen-taichou Is back and he had stabbed me .it hurt.But this not true right.No no it can not be.Just my imagination .Aizen had died .Is Ichimaru Gin killed him.No Aizen is the one who hurt me ,is not Shiro-chan .Someone is talking to me I had to woke up .Ah ah is hurt everything is more darker……..

**Midnight at somewhere**

"Finally we are going to living world for our revenge."said Renji."Ya ya ,the damage he done he had to paid double for it."said Matsumoto."We are going to win this battle."said Ikkaku. "We will meet Rukia,Ichigo,Orihime,Sado,and Ishida at Unahara's shop." Yumichika said in a hyper voice. "Just shut up you all ,is time,Renji." Said Hitsugaya.

Renji murmered a few words and a Japanese door appear.By using his zanpakuto the door open and all of them vanished under the moonlight.Night just peaceful again.

----------------------------------------

(To Be Continue)

A/N

This is the first fanfic I wrote .How was it ?Is this that bad?Hope you all will like it .

Give me some advice plz. B

Sorry for the grammatical wrong and spelling mistake .PLZ FORGIVE I will do my best to improve everything.

P/S –if this story u love it I will continue if not I will just stop here .(crying)

0929pm 31/7/06


	2. AWAKE

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**DISCLAIMED:_I do not own Bleach .Although I hope I own it but this is only at fantasy world I think.(probably will not happen to me)_**

_Hope you all will like this chapter!_

'think' /_flaskback_

_Chapter 2-Awake_

**AT Living world **

"_Hello Urahara-san, nice to see u again ."Matsumato greet him politely. "Don't be so polite ,Rangiku-chan.Welcome you all to the living world.Now eat this so you all will like human being."said Urahara._

'This can eat or not? Will I die ?' a confuse Hitsugaya thought.

'_Nah ,this will not cause any damage to your body or die,Hitsugaya-TAICHOU." _What? this guy can read other's mind

,insane he his' "_I am not insane I am positive ,not in any crazy state"smirking Urahara said._ 'I better keep my mouth shut.'

"_Tomorrow will be a big day. I am going to list out some practice to everybody and we better have a good idea how we are going capture the traitors.Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya –taichou you will stay at Orihime house and for the others boys you will stay at my house ."said Urahara. _

"_So let's go ."said Ikkaku._

_They follow each other to their house to get some sleep._

'Will Momo get better at there?'Hitsugaya thought.

**Soul Society**

_Unohana-taichou is checking up Hinamori._

"_Taichou ,her's heartbeat is getting slower and blood pressure is very low."_

"_I will treat her now .you all stand a side."reply Unohana._

'Hinamori-chan please be ok .'thought Unohana.

**Hinamori's P.O.V**

"_Momo wake up now ,is time, stop sleeping ."_

"_Tobiume?is that you?"_

"_yes is me you had slept a long time .You must wake up now ."_

"_i…just….."_

"_You must you are going to…."_

"_Wait,is that true Aizen-taichou stabbed me?"_

"_Yes it is true. Sorry I can't protect you that time and he is not a taichou already. He is a traitor to us."_

"_Isn't he been possessed? I don't thing he will do this ."_

"_No ,is true he stabbed you. This is the true you must believe .You must take your revenge."_

"_that's true he stabbed me. But taking revenge….., in another thousand years I also will not do it!"_

"_You must .You have the power to destroy yet you don't want to believe. You are just too kind Momo. Be strong now,stop the weak act. Now just focus I'm helping you to regain energy to wake up."_

"_Tobiume ,Tobiume !Are you there? I didn't promise that .Wait!"_

'Why Tobiume said I got the power to destroy .Now the image of me pointing my sword at Shiro-chan's neck still fresh. Nah, I better wake up and say sorry to him. I hope he will forgive me.'

**Kira's P.O.V**

_Matsumoto-san want me to cal her if Hinamori-san had wake up. Why? She also want me to protect Hinamori-san. Was something become worse? Anywhere, I will protect Hinamori-san no matter what because she is just like a sister to me .Now I better go and see her._

_I arrive the room where Hinamori-san stay . I saw Unahana –taichou is treating her. I quickly ask someone beside me._

"_What had happen here ?"_

"_We aren't sure about it .Suddenly her's heartbeat getting lower and blood keep going down .Now taichou is trying her best to save her."_

What Hinamori-chan is going to die !THAT'S IS IMPROSSIBLE!

_I waited impatient .Finally half and hour later ,Unohana-san said she is getting better. A few minutes later,everybody went out .The room left me and Hinamori-san._

_I walk to the bedside and I feel pity for her .Before she isn't that thin but now she was .She is pale like a vampire._

_WAIT!Her's eye is moving……_

**Living world**

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V**

_Mtsumoto and I are at Orihime's house.The house's not that big.Matsumoto and Orihime share a room while I get my own room.Tomorrow will be a big day,I'm going to sleep now._

'How was her ?Is she waking up already? I think she better wake up now. Is she safe at there?'

**Matsumoto's P.O.V.**

_I'm at Orihime'room .She gave me a music-come-out-thing(a mp3).The songs at here is quite nice.We talk for a while and sleep.Tomorrow going to be a big day.How was soul society?Am I getting sake here?_

**Soul society**

**Kira's P.O.V**

_Hinamori-san keep calling Hotsugaya-kun name .I think she is getting well._

_Her's big eyes suddenly open. I heard she said "Kira-kun?Is that you?"_

"_I will be back .I had to call Unohana-san.You wait here."_

_And I rush out to find Unohana-taichou._

**Hinamori's P.O.V**

_I saw Kira-kun at the bedside when I wake up. I want to talk to him but he rushed out the room to find Unohana-taichou . About five minutes later,I saw he and Unohana-taichou came in ._

"_Hinamori-chan, how do you feel . I am going to check you ." I just knocked at her._

_Ten minutes later, Unohana-taichou went out. She said I am fine and will release after another check up tomorrow._

_I saw Kira-kun is very happy.I ask him ,"Ano, Kira-kun where is Shiro-chan?"_

_He reply me that Shiro-chan had left the soul society earlier. _

_I just can not believe Shiro-chan had left already.Kira-kun said tomorrow he will break the news to Shiro-chan. A few hours later,Kira-kun left and weird thing I just don't feel like lying at this bed can help me.So I decided to go out for a walk.  
I am walking along the river.It didn't change much.The wind is a little bit warm.This was the place where Shiro-chan show his bankai to me ,I remember the view was so beautiful.I hope I will see him soon._

'_Momo,someone is spying you.'_

'_I know that.He just a low servant service his master. When he get what he want he will go.'_

'_I hope so but you must also becareful.'_

'_Tobiume.'_

'_Yes'_

'_Today you said I had the power to destroy, what is the meaning?'_

'_I don't think here is a right place to talk.'_

'_oh,is that so. I get it.Let's go back.'_

_I returned the room faster .Before that, I heard someone was coming out from the bushes._

**At somewhere**

"_You are saying Hinamori is alive?"_

"_Yes, Aizen-sama."_

"_Oh ,that's interesting. But now we only had to focus how to get the whole world, this is not the thing we will bother it."_

"_I get it ,Aizen-sama."_

'She is just like her's parents .Not that easy to die.I think she had some unique power at her body.One day ,I will kill her.The game is just begin .'thought Aizen.

(To Be Continue)

A/N: Maybe this chapter you will fell boring. Sorry

for that .

Plz forgive for the grammatical wrong and spelling

mistakes.

Anywhere you are free to send me a review if

anything you dislike about this story or you just

hate it.I will try harder to improve it .

REVIEW!

P/S: If ok I will update faster .'What is Aizen planning and what power does Momo had?'

1131p.m 3/7/06 why


	3. BEHIND WHITE LIE

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimer: Believe me I own Bleach than you are crazy.Agree?Is true I own it ,I will get trouble. Better not.**

**Summary:All thing just went wrong.What will Momo do when she wake up from coma?Who will die at the end ?**

'thought'/ '_flashback'_

**Chapter3:** Behind White lie

HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**Hinamori P.O.V**

_I went back to the room.I feel that Tobiume is serious to talk to me. I sat down at the bedside._

"_So what can you tell me?"_

"_You must believe what I say Momo."_

"_Alright I can promise that"_

"_This happen at 500years ago,you are not an orphan.You have parent that also shinigami.They are the one who created the function to become hollow and shinigami at the same time. This called Vizard."_

"_Tobiume , you know my parent.Where are they now?"_

"_No one know where are they now.Is die or live. I once serve your mom .She is a great woman.Your parent know that there will be a big trouble at 500 years later ,so they want me to help you.Your mom had seal the power because she knew this will be dangerous. Urahana-san is not the first one to learn this power.To learn this power you must expert at kido. Your parent very good at kido . After the power had seal ,they secret transfer some power to you.But the power at your body will awake when trouble appeared.They hope you can protect yourself. To awake the power, first, you must went to where arrancar or hollow born to get the note about how to awake the power.So Momo do want to get the power to save everyone?"_

"_I think I will do it.Maybe I can find my parent."_

"_In this situation ,there are many Vizard .But remember they can not last longer, they had time limit.But you can control the time and the power because you are the daughter of master this power._

_You must act quick now, I believe the traitors are planning to kill you.whenever you are in trouble_

_You always can release bankai. Remember we are going to meet the traitors in Hueco Mondo. Do you want to go?"_

"_I have to do it to safe everyone.Thank a lot Tobiume"_

"_Prepare and alert, Momo"_

--

_I just hope I can see my parent again and no people will die._

**At living world**

**Matsumoto P.O.V**

_I just received the news about Hinamori-chan had wake up.I quickly told taichou._

"_Taichou ,wake up now"_

"_what's up Matsumoto?"_

"_Hinamori-chan had wake up already ,Kira break the news to me and she's going to release today.'_

"_Is that truth Momo had wake up!"_

"_I know she will wake up"_

"_I got to see her now"_

"_Taichou you better not you are on mission .Do you remember?"_

"_oh ya .Almost forget"_

"_Now we have to meet Urahana-san ."_

"_is that so? Give me 5 minutes."_

"_ok!"_

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V**

_After 5 minutes ,we are on our way to Urahana's shop .I feel very happy .Momo had awake. I will see her after this mission._

_Orihime said they are on vocation so she didn't have to go to school.She explained to us at this world we don't have to walk to our destination, we just have to use public transport like taxi or bus._

_We arrived Urahana-san's shop by walking.Everyone had waiting us to arrive._

"_so does anyone have a nice sleep?"ask Urahana-san. "Now let's start our meeting, follow me."_

_We follow him and we found that we are in underground. This is a place to do training._

"_you all had know Aizen fake die right?Using shikai can't even defend yourself. So I hope in this two days you must know how to achieve your bankai .ok now listen,for Ichigo you will teach Rukia ; Renji train with Sado ;Hitsugaya-taichou you will teach Matsumoto,Ikkaku ,and Yamichika. Last Orihime your sensei is Yoruichi.I will teach Ishida. Ok for this arrangement?"Urahana said._

Is not fair why must I teach the noisiest people in this world?

_So we begin our training.But as you know the three person just crazy.Tell them to focus and try to connect with your zanpakuto ,they just simply talking at there._

_I just shouted "Can you guys please stop talking for a while , focus what you are doing?"Finally they keep their mouth shut just for 5 minutes.So I just throw they at there and going to explore this creepy place. I saw Ichigo tried harder to teach Rukia . But for Rukia's condition I don't think today she can make it.She's very good .Everyone is focusing the training ,only the three stupid person are talking.When they will learn how to keep their mouth shut?_

_This place is big and empty .A few minutes ,I decided to go back. They just talking non-stop at there like tomorrow is the end of the world._

**At soul society**

**Hinamori's P.O.V**

_Now is morning already. I had been released for 5 minutes and Kira-kun is accompany me._

_I decided to search for some information for this place Hueco Mundo.I told Kira-kun to give me some own times .So he told me if I need help can call him any time.I went to library and try to find some books about the place.I met some shinigami, they asked how I'm feeling.I said I feel great.After one hour ,I found some information .I borrow the books and went to my room.I spotted Kira-kun under a sakura tree. I asked him to join me for lunch and he's ok for that._

_So we started to talk._

"_What do you think about Ichimaru-san"I started the conversation._

"_Is ok already, but you see sometimes I just feel it is hurt ."_

"_I see .What are you planning ?Do you want to join them to fight the traitors?"_

"_You know the truth already?"_

"_Tobiume had told me .From the beginning I just think this is unbelievable but just think that Aizen had let me to point my zanpakuto at Shiro-chan.I very feel angry."_

"_I think I will join them to fight against the traitors"said Kira-kun._

_We had finished our lunch about 30minutes and we separated to do our own thing._

_I found out that to go Hueco Mundo , you only had to do some spells and a door that connect to Hueco Mundo will appear._

_I decided I will go there tonight ._

**Hueco Mundo**

"_So now everyone is in action to catch me."_

"_Yes Aizen-sama."_

"_I think I will got surprise tonight."_

"_Why Aizen?"_

"_Is you Ichimaru.I think some one will paid a visit to us."_

"_Really.That's great.Too quiet is not a good thing."_

"_Ya" _

**At living world**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

_I felt something strange will happened tonight._

_We had dismissed and appeared no one succeed to achieve bankai._

_And they held a party at Ichigo's house . Everyone is invited. We got introduce to Ichigo's father and sisters.I just don't believe that Ichigo's father had been a shinigami before._

_So they ate food and drank sake .But to me I just don't like this all stuff._

_I ended up sitting at the roof. And to my surprise Urahana is at there.He invite me to sit beside him._

_He ask "Isn't tonight is a great night?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why ?"_

_I burst out that I felt something will happen._

"_This is a person destiny or fate .He or she must do it before is too late."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing just wait to see what will happen."_

_He is just a weird dude .I think he know what will happen._

**At soul society**

**Hinamori's P.O.V**

"_Ready Tobiume?"_

"_yes"_

"_Here we go"_

_Before that, I put 'Kyomon' at my room to prevent people to come in._

_I murmured some spells and really a door appeared .I opened and stepped inside………………_

'_Kyomon'- a glass-like barrier that easy to break inside but difficult to break outside._

_---------------_

_A/N: Hello is me again.Any spelling mistakes or grammatical wrong dun kill me but forgive me or tell me.How was this story?Hope you will like it. I am going to have test next week, I don't know can I update fast .Sorry.Plz review!_

_PREVIEW!_

"_Where is Hinamori-chan?"_

"_She is missing"_

_-- _

"_Hello nice to see you again"_

"_Is you!"_

_--_

_What is happening?_

_(To Be Continue)_

_0741pm 6/8/06 _


	4. Missing?

** THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed:_ I didn't own Bleach and will not also.._**

'thought'/ _"flashback"_

_Enjoy this story. ; _

**Chapter4:** Missing?

Kira

_I'm heading to Hinamori's room to see is she ok. We are going to meet at library before few hours ago but she didn't meet me at there. I knocked the door suddenly I got an electric shock. What I know is a spell or barrier had been put._

_I shouted "Hinamori-chan are you there?"_

_Sadly nobody responded me. I am getting nervous there. I quickly try to break the barrier. Is difficult to me to break it . Lastly, about 30 minutes later I enter Hinamori's room._

_I just found a piece of paper and no sign of Hinamori-chan.I read it._

_Dear whoever is,_

_When you found this paper, meaning that I'll be out for a while. I apologize that I can't tell you where I'm heading but don't worry I will be back once thing had settle down._

_Thanks._

_ Hinamori momo_

"_What the hell is that? Where had you gone?" I cursed._

_I searched the whole sireitei but didn't see her. I thought maybe Hinamori-chan when to living world already. So I decided to call Matsumoto._

"_Hello, Matsumoto speaking."_

"_Kira here. May I know is Hinamori-chan at your place?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Is Hitsugaya- taichou beside you?"_

"_Yes, you want to talk to him?"_

"_Please .I had some news to him."_

"_Here you go." I heard she's calling Hitsugaya-taichou._

"_Hello Hitsugaya-taichou right. I'm kira."_

"_Oh, hey."_

"_This happened very fast maybe shock to you .But if you saw Hinamori-chan at living world call me."_

"_Why? Is she missing?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_WHAT?Where is she? Can't you contact with her?"_

"_I don't where is she but she has left a note behind."_

"_Impossible"_

"_But it is true. You must try to find her. I think something bad will happened."_

"_Ok thank for the information."_

"_Keep in touch."_

"_Oh..."_

Hitsugaya

_I just don't believe and very shocked now. How Momo can leave us behind? Now Matsumoto is bugging for the details. I gave her. "What you are saying Hinamori-chan had gone?"_

_She is more in shock than I .We decided to tell Urahana. Since he will probably had some idea where Momo go.After telling Orihime we will out for a while we started walk to the shop._

_We told him the whole incident. You know what he kept smirking at there, I really want to tear his smirking face now. Some unknown feeling told me that he know where Momo heading to just refused to tell us. I am very confused now. By any chance Momo will not do that .Is she been kidnapped or forced to do this .No it can not be the traitors did not know Momo had waked up. All we can do is waiting. Now the rain started fall down .It seem this rain will not end until the return of Momo._

Matsumoto

_We just came back from Urahara-san's shop._

_We didn't get any useful information.I saw taichou sitting at the side of window watching the fall of rain._

_It sad to see him like this. Even if taichou didn't want to sleep but now is midnight .A woman required her's sleep as much as a new born baby._

_I think we will have to wait until whoever is captured Hinamori-chan came out or she return safely.What is the reason Urahara-san refuse to tell us where she's go? Before we went home I heard him said: "The truth is the one you all can not believeor accept but destiny and fate are what you needed to believe."_

_Creepy…_

Hueco Mundo

"_The visitor will arrive soon .Ichimaru and Tosen you will go with me and some Espada.The rest of you will continue do what you are doing.Clear."Aizen said._

"_Yes ,sir."_

"_ok,dismiss."_

"_So who is this expected visitor ?" Ichimaru ask._

"_You will see later. Whoever is it will be a fight there.Prepare yourself for that."Aizen replied._

'What are you planning Aizen ?' thought Ichimaru.

**At somewhere near Hueco Mundo**

Hinamori

_It is very dark here. I can not see anythinh even my fingers .Oh ,crap! I forgot the coming back road can't let you go back the same place you from must arrive at living world first.If I arrive livind world they will know where I go . How come?Wait almost forget don't release my reiraku(spelling?)Am I brilliant?(sweat drops _iii)

'_Momo almost there'_

'_ok'_

'_when you arrive there go to the second hill at right side , third tree down ,five steps from the tree ,you dig it and you find one blue small note book that is what we want.'_

'_I will remember that'_

'_slow down we arrived'_

_It is a wild place very empty only had some hills, tree,and grass._

_I do what Tobiume said and really a book there._

_I read a few page .It is my mother's diary._

_Suddenly I felt Aizen's spiritual aura._

_It is not good._

_I want go back now but voice frozen me._

"_Hello ,nice to see you again."_

"_Is you!"_

"_Ya Is ME Aizen .Surprise."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What I am doing here ? I think change to 'What are you doing ay my place Hinamori-chan?"_

_Oh,crap I just kind of forget where am i._

"_Stop that act what you want now?"_

_Stay calm Momo you got to be alright._

"_So you had woke up and learnt the truth.I just surprise that you didn't sleep forever and now not that weak little Hinamori-chan I know."_

"_You also change. I respect you but came out I'm wrong you let me to hurt Shiro-chan .You can not be forget."_

"_Hey Aizen this is yours expected visitor."_

"_Appear it is ,Ichimaru."_

"_Now nothing to talk right I want to go back already."_

_Just when I want to open the door, Tosen was at my front and he said: " This is not a playground you can in and out freely."_

"_Don't be so hard to her,Tosen"_

"_Yes Aizen-sama."_

"_So we are giving you choices."_

"_Ya Ichimaru is right."_

"_No1 you can join us or No2 you died at the spot."_

"_What if I choose either this 2 and want a No3."_

"_No you don't .If like this you will died like your parents."_

"_What my parents had died?What had you done?"_

'_Done nothing.So I think you prefer us to had a fight,right?"_

"_You are going to paid what you have done,not now.I'm going now."_

_They can't stop me and I am at the way to home._

_But what I know is someone is at my back following me.I think this fight must be done._

"_Tobiume are you ready?'_

"_Yes"_

"_You will help me right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Rock now"_

_Once I arrive at there I met Aizen who appeared was there before I arrive and with some of his servant.I know this going to be a long time._

_(To Be Continue)_

_A/N: The same, any grammartical wrong or spelling mistakes you will tell me not kill me in the spot.I hope you will enjoy this story.Plz drop a review.Stay tune._

_Hinamori vs Aizen_

_Fight show down!_

_What will happened?_

_P.s. : I hope I can get a review soon about how is this story.You want pairings or not?_

_1131a.m.18/8/2006_


	5. PATHETIC?

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed:**_ **Break news! Bleach owner is me!**_

**_The regular news must be like this: This afternoon a lunatic came out and shouted Bleach is hers one, this lunatic had been caught and having treatment in mental hospital._**

_**My my even I had died Bleach will not be mine.**_

_**Hi**, me again. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter5:**Pathetic?

**Hinamori**

_Now is raining here.Time is running. I felt very cold and shivering.Aizen was kept smirking I really want to run away now.Anywhere also can.I just felt helpless and hopeless._

'_Momo,you can not do that. We must fight to the end.'_

'_But you know…'_

'_Remember that you are not weak.'_

'_Will someone found us?'_

'_I think will. Here is living world'_

'_Momo watch out . Aizen coming.'_

'_Wait I didn't say I want to fight.'_

'_No excuse, Momo now'_

"_Hajike"_

_Tobiume had changed and I had prepared to take down Aizen now. It seems that it was very hard, he kept attacking me and I just dodged it as much as I can. When I attack him, he barely gets hurt or you can say non bruises were formed. Am I really weak, I get tired now. I can not catch it steps now. I preferED kido than using zanpakuto.I think Aizen is using hypnosis. I can see my entire friend died at the final battle with him. I am trying to use binding spell.Infact I got another wound at stomach. It very hurt._

"_Now what was your decision dear Momo-chan?"_

"_The same as ever. Now take this."_

_A fire ball was formed in front of my zanpakuto and directly shoot to Aizen.Apparently he dogged it easily but I manage to tear his shirt. He is very angry now. My blood is dipping now, version become more and more blur .But he isn't going to win easily. The fight going more serious. The mighty Aizen had slowed down his moved. "Why don't we talk and stop this fight, Momo .Otherwise I will kill you on the spot."_

"_Stop talking don't think I'm the old Hinamori Momo. Like what I say you are going to pay what you had done."_

"_Is that so? I will do the last move."_

"_Like you can wish but one thing, I'm not going to die today, not on your hands."_

_And we continue our match but it will not last long already……_

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Hitsugaya**

_Rain had not stop yet. I can not sleep maybe take Orihime's advice, eat sleeping pil.How was soul society now? Had Momo come back? It going to be morning now. Tomorrow will have training._

_I felt something it seem familiar to me. I quickly open the door and see Matsumoto and Orihime had come out. A confuse look formed._

"_I sensed it .You two also?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Let's go"_

"_Ok."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Ichigo**

_Something had happened. I sensed reiatsu, a strong one. I asked Rukia. She said must be Aizen.We quickly rushed to there. Rain had not stopped yet…_

**Renji**

_Something wakes me up from my sweet dream. I see, is not me the one who had woke up, everyone had wake up including Urahara-san._

_We all know something had happened and we know who had come. We headed to the place we meet Ichigo and Rukia on our way _

**Hinamori**

_We are FIGHTING now but this bastard can not stop his smirking and talking. I am very angry now._

"_Your friends are coming to rescue you, dear Momo-chan.So you want to fight to the end. I think I will kill you at their front .How? Isn't this ending lovely?"_

"_Pathetic you. I'm not going to say again. You listen here, I'm not going to die today and you are the one who will die today."_

"_You are brave you know but sadly your life will end now.BANKAI!"_

_He used bankai now .I'm going to die now._

'_Momo calm down we will going to be safe also.'_

'_HOW?'_

'_Use bankai.'_

'_How I don't how to use.'_

'_You know how'_

'_What?'_

_Aizen is coming here .I don't what to do._

_I say out the word._

"_BANKAI!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Hitsugaya**

_We arrive there I can't see who is that but I heard she and he is talking._

"_Pathetic you. I'm not going to die... and you are the one who will die."_

"…_but sadly your life will end now.BANKAI!"_

"_BANKAI!"_

_I know that voice. I saw surprise was formed at Matsumoto and Orihime's face._

_Ichigo, Rukia ,Renji,Urahara,Sado,Ikkaku,Yumichika had arrived. They saw what we saw._

_The person is Aizen and H………_

_------/------/-------_

_(To Be Continue)_

_A/N: How was this chapter? It is a little bit short. Hope you like it. I think pairing HitsuHina can?_

_Any grammatical wrongs and spelling mistakes you had to forgive me.I'm holiday now but many works to do.haha.To all who has holiday, HAPPY HOLIDAY!_

_P/S. I hope I can get some review soon._

_Plz drop one._

_20/8/06 1033a.m._


	6. BELIEVE?

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed:** Hey again ,the lunatic break the window and escape again .If you saw her ,please tied her up and send to xxx mental hospital.Identical:Saw you and said "Bleach owner is mine ,you gotta believe!"

And again I didn't own Bleach!

HOPE you love this chapter!

Let's us begin…..

**Chapter 6:** Believe?

(..Last chpt)

They saw what we saw.

The person is Aizen and H….

**(Hitsugaya)**

_**The** person is Aizen and Hollow._

_The little girl is Hinamori Momo._

_Impossible! She is using Bankai.No ,how? Believe or not truly is her. All of them were also seem very surprise .Except Urahara.What is going on? Now who is plotting who? This is the fate and destiny or I just at my dream and woke up in wrong bed? Matsumoto turn her's head to me. "It is her really, taichou."_

_Damn it! This is out of story.Momo and Aizen fighting? Momo will not win but get hurt. I wanted to save her.A strong wind blow to us._

_We saw leaves all flying around this place like tornado was going to hit us but apparently is not .It head to Aizen. This is Hinamori's bankai?_

**(Hinamori)**

_I know they are here. I don't what to do .I just felt I want to vanish at the thin air. I just call out my bankai.It seem is working .Hopefully this can lead me to the end._

"_So Momo-chan when do you learnt bankai."_

"_None yours business."_

"_Don't be so cruel. I know this yours first time to achieve it?"_

_Suddenly a gust of tornado was form and many leaves inside were heading to Aizen current place. I saw shocked was formed at his face. The leaves change into some little swords and burning with fire.Aizen quickly dogged it but unfortunely not all he able to dodge it, some hit it mark. He is angry now.UH-OH._

_I quickly run now he is so fast to revive from the attack….._

**(Hitsugaya)**

_I saw the whole fight.Momo really achieve hers bankai.Very powerful you can say it. Suddenly she started to run like she has been chased by ghost. It is true she chased by a crazy guy Aizen. I rush out to help her but stop by Urahara._

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Don't interfere this fight."_

"_Why?"_

"_Destiny"_

_I stop at there and continued watch Momo running._

_She was kicked at the back and fall down._

_Aizen holding his's zanpakuto and ready to stab her again. This can't happen. I didn't care what Urahara had said, rushed out and blocked the attack….._

**(Hinamori)**

_I just ran with all the strength I can, but a hard kick had kicked me at my back. I felt dizzy and blur virsion get more serious.I saw blur virsion of Aizen prepared to stab me.Suddenly, a figure can out from the side of this place dodged the Aizen's zanpakuto. I felt very tired and every muscle was numb with all painful wound aching.Everything went black, I pass out._

**(Hitsugaya)**

"_Hi , Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_Hi to you."_

"_So what's up."_

"_I'm going to kill you."_

"_You ?"_

"_Ya but not today."_

"_So I will wait you . Send my words to Momo-chan 'she is going to die soon like hers parents.'"_

"_Not in the hell.I will prevent it."_

"_No no you are not going to do this.Bye Bye."_

"_Are you crazy?"_

_He is gone with his army._

"_Momo! Wake up! Don't sleep again."_

"_Momo you must wake up now."_

_She didn't respond.Blood was dipping out now._

_I quickly carry her to Orihime front._

_I ask her to treat Momo.After a while,Momo started breathing and stopped bleeding. I carried her back to Urahara's shop. Everybody followed me but remained silent._

_Momo you better wake up ,you own us an explained._

**(Hinamori)**

_Head dizzy ,painful .Where am i?Someone holding my hand.I open my eyes ,sunlight shot in._

_At the bedside is Shiro-chan. Had he save me again? I smiled. It going to be a long time .What must i said?Lie or true?_

_So peaceful when he's sleeping.I try to sit up but felt all pain aching._

_"Momo,you awake?"_

_(To Be Continue)_

_A/N:Hi! Hope you all will like it.This is a short chapter .Any grammatical wrong and spelling mistakes don't kill me ,but free to tell me.Ah! help how to fine my home location map? Stay tune.See you._

_P.S: I hope I get reviews soon.Hopefuly._

_Plz drop one._

_Bye Bye._

_22/8/06 1253p.m._


	7. YES,NO,DON'T KNOW&PARTY TIME

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed: Belive or not the lunatic person had been caught back to mental hospital by a kindly person. Thank a lot.**

**I didn't own Bleach.**

**HOPE you all will like this chapter.**

**Let's us begin….**

**Chapter 7 –Yes, No, Don't know & Party time**

(Hitsugaya)

_Finally Momo wake up. It was afternoon already. Left me and her staying at Urahara's shop. The other probably went out for practice. She's trying to sit up but can't. I don't what happened to me I just hug her and felt that I don't want to lose her again. She is so pale and thin. Bruises all over._

"_Shiro-chan can't breathe."_

"_Momo, sorry, you finally wake up, wait let me get you some real food and medicine to you. Don't forgot that we gonna have a talk."_

_Then I went out and get the foods and medicine that had been prepared._

_I watch her slowly eating the foods. After 30 minutes and we are having this yes-no-don't know-talk._

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Don't know."_

"_Fine you came alone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You were fighting with Aizen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you go Hueco Mundo?"_

"_No"_

"_How can you use bankai?"_

"_Don't know."_

"_Does anybody know you are here?"_

"_No"_

"_Are you going to stay here?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are you seeking revenge?"_

"_No and yes."_

"_So you are the one call Aizen out?"_

"_No"_

"_Do you remember what happened before your last time coma?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Momo can you give me some real answer I am sick to hear yes, no, don't know."_

"_Oh "_

"_Care to explain why you are here?"_

"_Oh, that I missed you all so I came here and I lost at this big city .Suddenly came out Aizen .He want to kill me so we got a fight and you know what happen after that. Anyway I want to say sorry to you."_

"_Ok, really you missed us and want to say sorry to me, so you came here alone?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Why are you saying sorry to me?"_

"_I……You…. You remember that last time Aizen had me to fight with you. I really sorry, if I had trust to you then it will not happen."_

"_It's over. Apologize accept. Now we must report you to Yamamoto-sama .Hope he will forgive you and let you stay here."_

_So I bring Momo back to Orihime's house and connect to Seireitei._

"_Hitsugaya-kun what you want to report?"_

"_Yamamoto-sama, Hinamori Momo is with us now."_

"_Why she is there?"_

"_She missed us so she came to living world and carelessly she forgot to report."_

"_It's that so?"_

"_Sorry Yamamoto-sama I will not do it again."_

"_Forgive. No next time and you can stay there as long as Hitsugaya's team finished their mission. You can always help them when they need."_

"_Thank you Yamamoto-sama."_

"_Thank you also."_

"_You better watch her carefully she is the easy target to Aizen."_

"_I will remember that."_

"_Ok we will stop here. Hope next time will get good news from you all.Ja."_

"_Bye."_

"_So now where can you stay?"_

"_Don't know."_

"_I think I will ask Orihime to let you stay here so I can watch you."_

"_Why? I don't want a babysitter."_

"_Whatever .What to do now? We can't just sitting here and wait them to come back."_

"_Let's go out have fun, Shiro-chan, ne?_

"_O…ok."_

_So we are at main city. I explained to Momo how the car, bus, and LRT work and also teach her how to identify the road. She learnt it very fast. About evening I bring her back home she's very tired, I let her sleep._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinamori)

_So you now know I am cheating them. I went Hueco Mundo but what I mean also came from my heart especially I really missed Shiro-chan .I had to find some time to read my mom's diary.Shiro-chan explained how things work at living world and want me to learn how to identity the road. Now I'm resting, the pain got over me again. I want the painkiller now._

"_Ano,Shiro-chan can you get me painkiller?"_

"_Ok you wait and how many times I said is Hitsugaya-taicho."_

"_But I prefer Shiro-chan."_

_Everything is like before incident.I am very happy now, later I can see my old friends and new friends. I am at my wonderland…….._

------------------------------------------------------------

(Hitsugaya)

_When I went back after getting painkiller, I saw Momo is sleeping now .She's smiling what she is dreaming? I wonder._

"_Taicho we are back."_

"_Orihime-san can you let Momo stay at yours house?"_

"_I love to."_

"_Taicho Momo is staying here?"_

"_She got permission already."_

"_We will have a party tonight."_

_Not again. PARTYSAKE_

"_We will not do that, Matsumoto."_

"_Why taicho we will celebrate .Hinamori-chan will also like it. So we will go to Urahara's shop for party but we must get some clothes for Hinamori-chan."_

"_Matsumoto-san why not we go shopping now?"_

"_Hooray taicho me and Orihime go out first later you bring Hinamori-chan to where party will hold."_

_After one hour Momo wake up. I told us our plan, she's felt uncomfortable about that. Anywhere we go and Matsumoto make Momo to wear a black t-shirt that wrote 'Party I like' and a baggy trousers._

_I can say that she is look ok at that._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Matsumoto)

_Hinamori-chan had waked up. I remember I had to call Kira to tell him Hinamori-chan is here and going to stay here._

"_Hello Matumoto here."_

"_Hi Matsumoto-san."_

"_Hinamori-chan is with us now and going to stay here until the mission over."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank for the information."_

"_You are welcome."_

_So I am at shopping centre to choose Hinamori-chan clothes. The clothes are so cute and pretty._

_----------------------------------------------_

(Hinamori)

_I am talking with Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Matsumoto-san.We have fun there. They told me how their practice was today and hope tomorrow I can also go together. After that they are drinking wine and dancing, singing.The music is loud; I need some fresh air so I went up the roof .I spot Urahara-san there._

"_Um-hi, Urahara-san."_

"_Hey there Hinamori-chan."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't like noise."_

"_Oo, I see."_

"_So you are lying to them right."_

"_I don't what you are talking."_

_Is he a stalker or mind-reader?_

_Creepy._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_So you know the truth."_

"_Ya."_

"_You know my parents?"_

"_Em."_

"_I see they are great right I mean my mom and dad."_

"_Ya they are great and kind, loving.You must be careful .One step wrong you can die on the spot."_

"_I know that."_

"_Good luck! I can always help you."_

"_Just kept the secret from now I will tell them after we capture Aizen."_

"_Ok, I promised."_

"_I go down first."_

"_Bye."_

"_Where had you gone?"_

"_Roof. Here is noisy."_

"_I felt also. Party is over let's going home now."_

"_Ok Shiro-chan."_

_We go back home with Orihime because Matsumoto had drunk so we let her stay at Urahara's shop._

_I am not alone now._

_I got my friends._

_One day we will get Aizen._

_I know one day._

_That will come soon._

**----------------------------------------------**

**(To Be Continue)**

_A/N: I finished this chapter! This is not an end. Stay tune. Any grammatical wrong and spelling mistakes you are free to tell me. I hope you will like it. Maybe this chapter is boring.R&R_

_P.S. I hope I can get review soon._

_PlZ drop one.._

_Thank Kerida-chan (I didn't spell wrong right?) for the review._

_ 26/8/06 1213a.m._


	8. SECRET DIARY PART 1

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Bleach**

**ENJOY this story! R&R**

**Chapter 8 – Secret Diary (part 1)**

_(Matsumoto)_

_Is morning now .Although yesterday we had party but training is still going on. I just felt happy because I got sake to drink! But one thing I'm angry, why Taicho left me at here? Stucked with a bunch of crazy guy. So after breakfast we go to the same place to practise.Taicho, Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo were waiting us there. No sign of Hinamoti-chan.Where is she? _

_I just can not do bankai but this all training had let me improve my speed and defend. Until now none of us had reach bankai-level. That day was so surprise to see Hinamori-chan done her bankai. How she became so powerful?_

"_Taicho where is Hinamori-chan?"_

"_Still sleeping .We didn't wake her up."_

"_I see. Yesterday why you throw me at here?"_

"_No point to bring you back when there got your drunk friends."_

"_What? You just simply left me with a bunch of crazy guy. So cruel."_

"_Nah shut your mouth now .You haven't reach bankai yet, so get time to talk with your zanpakuto."_

"_You..."_

_I didn't finish my word and Hitsugaya Toshiro gone already. I'm mad really mad why all time I had to stuck with a bunch of crazy guy and became an assistance of the little-always-cool-guy? God this is not fair._

_Whatever to reach bankai is my goal._

_(Hitsugaya)_

_I wake up really early but I'm not the first woke up person.Momo is._

"_Good morning."_

_No reply._

"_Earth to you Hinamori Momo!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_So you want to follow us for training?"_

"_Not today. Need rest."_

"_I see. I will go with Orihime."_

"_Ok."_

_I saw Orihime give Momo some key and money. After closing the door we hurry to reach training place. We had late about 15 minutes when we reached there. Appeared they are late than us. So I had conversation with Matsumoto.She is complaining .I don't like to hear it so I just walk away. I know she is really mad now._

_I walk around. Today everybody was so serious and focus the training._

_Weird things kept coming on._

_Next come what?_

_(Hinamori)_

_I wake up very early and kept thinking._

_Shiro-chan came and asks me want to go with them for training .I refuse it. I want use this time to read my mom's diary. Here we go.I hope i can finish reading today.I believe or not i think i will meet my parents soon whether they had died lr living at some others place._

_/ Diary /_

_x day x month x year_

_We found out that shinigami and hollow can mix together become another race. However it had to draw out big amount of reiatsu.We are not sure whether this will harm people._

_We tried at some hollow at Hueco Mundo but it didn't last long. Sadly it died after a few minutes. Hueco Mundo is a laboratory. This is creation of mine and approve by the head council. This experiment only me and my husband know .We hope after succeed it can bring peace to the world_

_X day x month x year_

_I found out I was pregnant 5 weeks last night. We are very happy. We didn't stop our investigation but work hard. We hope we can finish it when this baby comes out. This is the first gift we gonna give her. We are still thinking choosing what name to her may be……_

_x day x month x year_

_Someone is after me. I don't what had happened. First is the food and now is attack from far way. I am very scared. I don't know if they are after my unborn child or is the experiment. The experiment is coming to last part. We found out that other than using reiatsu we also had to be great at demon arts._

_x day x month x year_

_We found out that the attacker is from our division. Is none other than Aizen and Ichimaru.I don't why they attack me. Are they want this captain place or others reason?_

_We got news at our experiment. Search that this power is dark force but it seem if your heart is pure it will not harm you while black heart can cause you died on the spot. I really hope we can see our baby soon but another 3 months to wait. We decided what name already. If boy we will have him name Izumu, if girl she will be Hinamori._

_x day x month x year_

_We still didn't know what's the reason they attacked me. We hope that if we give up the captain rank they will stop what they are planning. We talk to Yamamoto-sama and he approves it. So after the proficiency test they got our rank. The 3rd division captain is Ichimaru while 5th division is Aizen.Me and my husband go to teach at Shinigami Academy. It seems nothing happened after that. Our experiment is still keep going._

_(To be continue)_

_A/N: Hello! A chapter up. Enjoy it but remember to review. Any grammatical wrong and spelling mistakes you are FREE to tell me. So you like this chapter?This a short chapter! Next one will continue the diary.Maybe a little bit long.Hopefully i can make it this weekend.Is boring at school,I'm not getting good mark at my exam.Hope next exam will be the best one in this year._

_P.S. I hope I will get reviews soon and soon._

_R&R_

_1100 p.m 29/8/06_


	9. SECRET DIARY PART2

**THIRSTING for REVENGE**

**Disclaimed:**_ I didn't own Bleach._

_Hai!_

_Enjoy the story._

_**Chapter9-secret diary part 2**_

_-x day x month x year_

_Starting to teach at here is great. All the students are clever. One of them, Urahara Kisuke, now is helping us on our experiment. Hopefully the next month all things will finish. My stomach becomes more and more big. Another few month, I will see my baby._

_-x day x month x year_

_I don't why. Why didn't they just leave us out? They just continue attacking me. First is the poisonous food. Later, I got attack by a fire ball. Why not just stop your plan? You want what, talk to us. They just could not stop. I don't what to do now._

_-x day x month x year_

_Things went wrong .2 months later I will give birth. God bless me. Nothing will happen to me these 2 months. Our experiment almost complete .I think this process is fast because of Urahara.I going to thanks him someday._

_-x day x month x year_

_Finally I got a cute baby girl. Her name will be Hinamori Momo._

_I felt a strong soul power from her. My husband and I were very happy. We also had a party at night._

_-x day x month x year_

_We know what they want but for once I will not give them. No matter it will lose my life or not, I will protect it from them._

_They want the result of the experiment.Aizen and Ichimaru Gin; you wait till my death I also will not give you._

_-x day x month x year_

_I don't one to see my dear baby death in front of me .Tonight I predict that I will die with my husband. I quickly hide my baby .Sorry my child you will know why I am doing this. You are our hope. You must alive. My husband and I went to Hueco mundo to meet with Aizen and Ichimaru_

_End—_

_A single paper dropped out from the diary.Hinamori picked it out and read._

_Dear Momo,_

_When you see this letter maybe we are not alive already but I promise someday when the evil is gone, you will see us. Now you must remember what I write. It is very importance. I think you have read my diary.Aizen sousuke and Ichimaru gin really are the one killed us. They are the bad guys. They want to become the whole realms ruler. You must stop them .Like what I say you have the power and you are also our only hope._

_We had put our power to you. You are just like me expert in Kido.That day before we hide you; we also seal the power of the experiment at your body. We can not give you anything and this will be the gift we left to you. Use it when you need, use it with your pure heart. You will succeed._

_I know the task we gave is hard. I think until now no one knows you as our daughter but Urahara right? I f you don't understand you can ask him. He is the one you can believe._

_Dear, don't let revenge get in your head. A people thirsting for revenge will not succeed while a people with justice and pure heart will succeed. Maybe now the enemies had become stronger but justice always wins._

_Sorry, if you think we had abounded you. You will see us again. I promised. Maybe a sorry can not change anything that had happened to you. With all my heart I wish you succeed._

_p.s. –Command 'The darkness, the great dark kido, with my heart and justice, please lend me the great power' you will get the power we had sealed. Good luck_

_Your beloved parents_

_Tetsu, Kirin_

**Hinamori**

_Why they left me this task? I always think I am orphan but I am not._

_Will I fight till the end?_

_Will I ever win?_

_IS my fate?_

_I am crying .why?_

_I am going out now._

_To change my mood._

_Just write a note to them._

_------ _

I wish I could fly,

Away from the stress and everything.

To somewhere I will fit in.

_-----_

Who knows one day,

I might be the one,

The lucky one or the chosen one,

Who discovered this place.

_----_

_I am walking alone at this street .It seem that nothing went wrong but peaceful to everyone. I walk and walk until stop at the front of park. I am swinging now. I felt I can reach the sky now._

_----_

However the destiny of one has been written out,

No matter how bravely I fought,

I fail the mission.

_---- _

_I felt happier now but it started raining. Once before I love raining, it can wash all my desperate, but today it seem I am more desperate._

_I didn't feel cold. I feel it's alright to let rain wet me._

_I felt I will get scold after this._

_That's alright for me now._

_----_

_Where the hell she goes?_

_I better go out to find her_

"_Matsumoto, I go out for a while."_

"_Yes, taichou."_

_I must find her before the big storm coming._

'_Hitsugaya-kun, the message from Yoruichi-san said that a few days later the fight will begin.'_

'_Is that so?'_

'_Ya.Please take care Hinamori-chan.'_

'_I know.'_

_I recollected what Urahara-san had said this afternoon._

_Hinamori, please be safe._

_-----_

This leaves me no choice.

To rewrite the past,

I started fighting with the fate.

Like a fate changer,

The determine I had,

Will lead me to succeed

_----_

_I spotted Hinamori at the park._

_Her's lonely form was getting clearer. She is crying for the reason, I don't know. _

'_Hinamori, what are you doing here? You are wet now!'_

'_Hinamori do you hear what I am saying.'_

_----_

With all my strength,

I almost win.

Twist comes in my life,

Again I missed the chance.

----

_I heard someone talking to me when I am deep in thought._

_Who is that?_

_I knew that voice. Is Shiro-chan._

_Why always he is the one who find me?_

_No matter where I am or how I become?_

'_Shiro-chan.'_

_----_

I felt I just a corpse,

Walking along my victory.

Why? It is unfair. Why?

_----_

'_Hinamori, let's go back now. Everyone is waiting for you to start dinner.'_

'_Shiro-chan.Why are you here?'_

'_You better go back with me now.'_

'_Hinamori! Wake up! Hinamori!'_

_I saw Hinamori just fell down. What's she doing?_

_I quickly caught her. She is shivering and her body's temperature is cold. I carried her back to Orihime's house._

_I heard her said._

'_Shiro-chan you are too good to me.'_

_----_

Now I am drowning,

I am dropping,

In another century,

I am just the dust,

Mix in the desert.

_----_

_That night Hinamori become well but we are fighting for some reason._

'_Shiro-chan I will fight till the end. You understand.'_

'_You can't. You will get hurt.'_

'_I think you are the one who will become bloody.'_

'_Hinamori the last tile I said, you are not allow to fight.'_

'_You give me some real reason, please.'_

'_I had said. Now go to bed.'_

'_I am not children.i can do what I want.'_

'_Hinamori!'_

'_You must allow me.'_

'_Ok! Under a condition.'_

'_What is the condition?'_

'_I will train you from tomorrow onwards.'_

'_Ok I promised.'_

'_Now you can go to bed.'_

'_Yes, sir.'_

_Sorry Hinamori .I will not let you fight again with that bastard._

_You must understand._

**Hinamori**

_Shiro-chan is the best. I know he will let me fight.Mom, dad I will revenge. I will return peace to the world. This is my determine. Wish me good luck._

_(To be continued)_

_A/N: Sorry, I didn't update for a long time. My computer had went for vocation._

_So another chapter had finished. Enjoy it._

_Hopefully I will update soon……_

_R&R_

_1034p.m.3/11/06_


End file.
